Strange Brigade (Video Game)
Strange Brigade is an action-adventure video game developed by Rebellion Developments. The game released on August 28th 2018 for PlayStation 4, Xbox One and PC. Plot Background Seteki, an Egyptian Pharoh, ruled tyrannically, using black magic. Wadjet, the Goddess of Time and Justice, opposed Seteki's barbaric rule, and along with her priests waged went to war against Seteki, eventually leading to Seteki's defeat. Her body was hidden in a nameless tomb and all record of her existence was erased, her name living on only in legend. Present Several thousand years pass, The archaeologist Edgar Harbin releases Seteki's spirit after he opened her tomb to further his career. Veronica Brownage, an agent of the Department of Antiquities who was keeping an eye on Harbin, managed to send a distress message to headquarters prior to the release. The Department dispatches the Strange Brigade, a team of people experienced in defending the British Empire from supernatural threats to uncover what Seteki is after. Searching a hidden valley leads to the group discovering a soul cage, which Seteki is using to harness the power of trapped souls. Destroying the cage results in Seteki's power being reduced. So the groups sets out to destroy the rest. The Strange Brigade set out across Egypt to foil Seteki's plans and rid the world of her undead army. After destroying the last Soul Cage, the Brigae are informed that they are not finished yet, and though the cages are destoryed, Seteki herself is still loose, and may have a plan for world destruction, by opening a bridge between the mortal realm and the Underworld. . The Brigade sets out to finish Seteki off once and for all, following her into the underworld, finding her in control of the Ammit, the Devourer of Souls. Seteki commands thebeast to attack the Brigade, however they manage to break Seteki's control over the beast, and after sufficiently enraging the beast, it turns on Seteki and devours her, ending her threat to humanity once and for all. The Brigade heads off to find the portal back to the mortal realm, sharing some light banter, comparing their fight with Seteki to their past adventures. Levels * Harbin's Dig Site * Hidden Valley * Tunnels of Wadjet * The Towering Temple * Cursed Village * Cut-Throat Caverns * Forsaken City * Great Pyramid * Afterlife * Isle of the Dead (DLC) * The Sunken Kingdom (DLC) * Great Pyramid of Bes (DLC) Characters Strange Brigade * Nalangu Rushida * Gracie Braithwaite * Archimedes de Quincey * Frank Fairburne * Tessie Caldwell (DLC) * Patrick "Bash" Conahan (DLC) * Anjali Khan (DLC) * Hachiro Shimizu (DLC) * Winston Bey (DLC) Allies * Lady Webster * Veronica Brownage Enemies * Seteki * Cadaverous Horror * Horrifying Armoured Cadaver * Temple Guard * Sinister Stinger! * Mummified Miscreant! * Ghouls * Tiberian's Crew * Dread Pirate Tiberian * Revenant Assassin * Ancient Temple Guard * Champion of Seteki * Flaming Revenant * Skeleton Warriors * Stone Guardian * The Elite Forward Guard * Khopesh Champion of Seteki * Ghoulish Grenadier! * Revenant Reaver! * Seteki's Grand Champion! * Seteki's Shielded Champion! * Titan of the Pyramids * Ammit * Cursed Swarm * Forward Guard * Revenant Alchemist * The Island's Grand Champion! (DLC) * The First Damned! (DLC) * Champion of the Garden (DLC) * Protector of the Shield (DLC) * The Second Damned! (DLC) * Titan of the Damned! (DLC) Other * The Narrator * Wadjet Gameplay Strange Brigade is an action-adventure, third person shooter for up to four players. While co-operative at it's core, the game features competitive elements such as an individual scoring system. Downloadable Content In July 2018 a season pass was announced. Containing new characters, outfits, weapons. Videos File:Strange Brigade E3 Preview File:Strange Brigade - Global Reveal Trailer PS4, Xbox One, PC File:Strange Brigade - Story Trailer - PC, PS4, Xbox One (ESRB) File:Strange Brigade- E3 2018 Gameplay File:Strange Brigade – Co-op Gameplay Trailer File:Strange Brigade - Post-Launch Panache! - PC, PS4, Xbox One File:Strange Brigade - Gameplay Overview - PC, PS4, Xbox One File:Strange Brigade - Launch Trailer - PC, PS4, Xbox One Trivia * Strange Brigade is inspired by Pulp serial dramas from the 1930s and 1940s. * Strange Brigade is similar to Rebellion's previous game Zombie Army Trilogy. ** The Brigade itself is likely named after the Survivor Brigade from Zombie Army Trilogy, as it was also a coalition dealing with a supernatural threat.